In the oil and gas industry, there is an increasing emphasis on estimating geophysical parameters, such as gas saturation, by nuclear interrogation of the formation surrounding the borehole. While techniques have been developed to estimate geophysical parameters based on nuclear interrogation, any improvement in the processing of logging data obtained by nuclear interrogation that makes predictions of geophysical parameters more accurate, faster and/or less expensive to implement provides a competitive benefit.